


Hope's Sphere

by hailynx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blitzball, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy X, Gen, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which EXO Blitz. For my entertainment, mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope's Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> I'd been meaning to write this kind of AU for a while. I love Blitz and FFX is my favourite so I thought I'd play around with the universe. There may or may not be more to the verse than originally intended. And this isn't a good period to be posting so if there are errors, they will be fixed at a later date!

They grew up together near the Moonflow, all three of them without parents, lost to Sin. From their earlier days, they had agreed to huddle together as a family to ensure that they all stayed alive. As they grew, each found their own. Minseok found interest in the works of a merchant and took on a master to learn. By the time he reached twenty, he was good enough on his own. Yifan on the other hand, honed some skills for the battle with fiends as he is forced travel to the Mi’ihen Highroad to train Chocobos. Luhan seem to have compatibilities with Summoner training but wouldn’t have it any of it. Luhan needs to be free, neither tied to traditions nor rules. Minseok and Yifan are grateful for it. They don’t need revenge. They just want him safe and if it meant allowing him to dream then that was that.

 

But perhaps it isn’t all good. The freedom became an obsession, boarding on dangerous when Luhan decided that the Moonflow, for its lack of people is no longer the place to call home. Minseok never wants to leave. The lake is beautiful, with the soft moonlilies and pyerflies that light up the night. It is a safe place, but contrary to Minseok and Yifan, Luhan is spontaneous. Luhan insists on going and alone if necessary, reasoning that he is old enough now. Yifan however, couldn’t leave _any_ of them alone and because of how torn he is, Minseok chooses to give in and tag along.

 

Luca is too crowded of a place to linger. The possibilities of Sin’s visits are high. But for that exact reason, it is a place to see, at least once in a lifetime, especially when the likelihood of death is every moment of every day. The only remaining stadium is there. It’s the largest machina that Yu Yevon has not deemed forbidden for the sake of entertainment. Additionally, the trip will be dangerous and draining, but Yifan doesn’t question their final decisions. Minseok and Luhan should see the world around them. The Moonflow may have its peace time, but it is not the place to truly live—Luhan had said so himself. It is also clear, despite their words, that the two of them are greatly fond of the sport. Hearing about it alone is no longer enough. Testing their skills in beach water is no longer satisfying.

 

After much debate (because Luhan wants to take everything and Minseok nothing), they end up travelling lightly. Yifan makes sure that they stop at Djose temple to pray and while Luhan hates the thought of it, he complies because he’s already gotten his way. After their stop at the temple, they make haste towards Mushroom Rock Road. The road is gloomy and eerie but Yifan keeps them safe with the knowledge of his previous passing, ensuring them that it will be worth the Chocobo ride later. When they lodge at the inn located half way through the Mi’ihen Highroad, Yifan goes to loan some Chocobos for the next day’s trip while warning them off the road of fiends.

 

Not surprisingly, Minseok and Luhan don’t listen and are saved by the passing Summoner and his guardians on their pilgrimage. Yifan reprimands them as best as he with his angry brows, threatening to end the trip on foot, but they pull out the cute card and pout until they get their way. Yifan attempts to stay strong but unfortunately, the merchant refuses to refund and Minseok and Luhan are victorious. Yifan does however, earn little satisfaction as the trip on the Chocobos is short. Before they know it, they have already arrived at the entrance to Luca.

 

Luca amazes them all but Luhan is the one that is most hyperactive of them all. While Yifan goes off to search for proper lodging, Luhan drags Minseok towards the harbour to visit all five docks and then stops by all the bars and taverns that they pass on the street. Luhan even makes sure that they visit the Sphere Theatre, which is infinitely fascinating, but he has made sure to leave the best for last.

 

When they meet up with Yifan again, night has fallen but Luhan refuses to return to their inn. Yifan had spent half of the day haggling for cheaper prices and the other half in search of Luhan and Minseok, but had missed them at every turn. He’d enjoyed the trip on his own, saw things with leisure but is certain that it is time for him to turn his old body into bed.

 

“I saved the best for last,” Luhan exclaims, ignoring their pleas and dragging them both by their hands. “We definitely have to see the Blitzball stadium today!”

 

Yifan and Minseok share an exhausted look as they are pulled along but don’t struggle. They don’t want to cause a scene in front of the Chocobo Knights or the Crusaders and the Warrior Monks. Additionally, they cannot afford to lose Luhan in the crowd. Yifan is certain that Luhan hadn’t heard a word of his explanation for their lodging and wouldn’t be able to find his way alone. He sighs only to receive a pat on the back from Minseok who is only warning him of worst to come.

 

Luhan’s grip tightens in his excitement as he dashes up the stairs, nearly tripping Yifan who has ungracefully long limbs, “It’s huge!”

 

The practice games for the day have ended and they are in the middle of draining the amphitheatre but it is still gorgeous to look at. The sphere looks steady and so much larger now that they are right in front of it. However, Luhan keeps dragging them closer and closer, until the point where they can hear the stream of water flowing away. Yifan should have known that it will bring trouble but the view has him totally captivated.

 

“Come!” Luhan chants and pulls them forward.

 

Yifan doesn’t know how he’d gotten there on the entrance platform but when he looks to Minseok for an answer, he finds himself falling with a rough push perpetrated by two devious hands. Parting his lips to retort, Yifan sinks with a mouthful of water and promptly chokes on it. After his soak, another two playful splashes are heard alongside Luhan’s gleeful cheer.

 

“Oui meddma credc!” Yifan is in a state of complete panics.[1]

 

Minseok and Luhan dive into love. They only jump to the surface to shake hair out of their eyes and to flash the brightest smiles Yifan’s ever seen on their faces. Yifan turns immediately, refusing to look but he knows that he’s swimming a losing race.

 

“Duizhang! Let’s create a team!”

 

Yifan feels himself melt into the body of water, “Ur ram hu.”[2]

 

 

 

 

 

[1] You little shits!

[2] Oh hell no.


End file.
